


Алиса в стране чудес

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Tony Stark, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Пятилетний Тони с родителями гостит в Англии у родственников. Подравшись с кузеном и прячась, Тони проваливается в какую-то нору и по ту сторону встречает странного парня.





	Алиса в стране чудес

В норе уютно пахло подпревшей листвой, и Тони расположился со всеми удобствами, улёгшись на мягкую подстилку животом, подперев руками лицо и болтая в воздухе ногами. Чистота одежды его не слишком заботила. Тони даже нарочно поёрзал, надеясь привести свой костюмчик в окончательную негодность. Было бы ради кого стараться! Английские кузены и кузины оказались тупыми как пробки. Особенно кузен Гарри — этот увалень не то что многозначные числа в уме не перемножит, он в счёте до десяти собьётся! А туда же — видите ли, Тони гнусавит… Ничего он не гнусавит! В свои пять лет Тони выговаривает все до единой буквы, просто так, как говорят в Нью-Йорке. Хотя какой там Нью-Йорк, этот боров небось в свой собственный сад с этим дурацким лабиринтом из подстриженных высоченных кустов нечасто выбирается. Иначе знал бы нору, в которой Тони спрятался, расквасив ему нос.

Голосов уже давно не было слышно, и Тони заскучал. Поворочался, глубже зарываясь острыми коленками в податливую листву. И ещё чуть глубже. И руками можно выгребать. Есть там дно вообще?

Нету, понял Тони, с коротким визгом ухнув вниз. Впрочем, летел он не так уж долго, и ударился не больно. Точнее, совсем не ударился, просто слегка замутило, а потом Тони оказался висящим над тем самым лабиринтом, в котором прятался. О, вон и мама с папой подключились к поискам. Хорошо, что они даже не догадываются посмотреть вверх...

Едва успев об этом подумать, Тони снова рухнул вниз. Теперь падать пришлось гораздо дольше, от мелькания веток аж в глазах зарябило. Тони зажмурился и открыл глаза только после того, как шлёпнулся на заботливо приготовленную кем-то кучу листьев. Вскочил, отряхнулся, торопливо оглянулся по сторонам, решая, в какую сторону бежать — и замер с открытым ртом.

Это место было… другим. Обозначенная круглыми, вразнобой положенными камешками тропинка петляла не среди ровно обстриженных кустов, а среди деревьев. В кустах, растущих неподалёку, чирикала какая-то незнакомая птица. Тони заметил крупные красные ягоды, но птица умолкла и так настороженно покосилась на него круглым глазом, что он не стал посягать на её еду.

Для начала Тони решил просто пойти по тропинке и посмотреть, куда она выведет. Вывело на полянку. Правда, стола, накрытого для чаепития, там не оказалось, но этому Тони был, пожалуй, даже рад. От кровожадных воплей тетушки «время пить чай!» он уже подустал. Одно дело — схватить печенье и убежать к себе в комнату, не обращая внимания на ворчание няньки и старого Джарвиса. И совсем другое — битых полчаса строить из себя пай-мальчика, слушая ужасно нудные разговоры взрослых.

Зато на полянке оказался живой человек. Молодой черноволосый парень в странной одежде — впрочем, кто их, англичан, знает, как у них принято одеваться для пикника? Тони поискал взглядом корзинку, ничего не нашёл, и невольно вздохнул. Видимо, парень услышал, поднял глаза от книги и приветливо улыбнулся.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — вежливо сказал Тони. — Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Энтони Эдвард Старк. А вы, должно быть, Шляпник? Только… где ваша шляпа?

Парень улыбнулся шире, провёл рукой по гладко прилизанным волосам — и вдруг на его голове появилась шляпа! Нет, не шляпа — шлем! С длинными острыми рогами.

— Нет, вы не шляпник, — констатировал Тони. Парень выглядел слегка разочарованным, но пожал плечами, и шлем исчез. Тони испытал сильное желание дать дёру. Или хоть маму позвать.

— Не бойся, — сказал парень, протянув к нему руку. Тони на всякий случай внимательно её рассмотрел. Длинные тонкие пальцы, никаких диковинных амулетов или острых кривых ногтей.

— Ты забавный малыш, — улыбнулся парень. — Не хочешь присесть?

Тони сначала подумал, что его приглашают сесть прямо на землю, но тут подул ветер, шелохнул листву, и качели слегка скрипнули. Как он ухитрился их не заметить? Надёжно привязанные толстыми канатами к вытянувшейся над землёй ветке, качели были именно такими, какие Тони видел в фильме. И никак не мог выпросить у отца. Мещанство, видите ли. Тони знал слово, не понимал лишь, какое отношение это имеет к качелям. Удобным широким качелям с резной спинкой и мягкими подушками на сиденье.

Парень учтиво придержал канат, пока Тони карабкался на них, потом сел рядом. Несильно оттолкнулся ногой.

— Что, так и не спросишь, как зовут меня?

— А разве я не должен угадать твоё имя? — удивился Тони. Или это нужно, чтобы встреченный незнакомец исполнил твоё самое заветное желание? — Только я никак не пойму, из какой ты сказки, — с сожалением признался он.

— Надеюсь, эту сказку ещё не написали, — рассмеялся парень. — Зачем тебе чужие сказки, малыш? Пиши свою собственную. Мне кажется, она выйдет интересной.

Он положил ладонь на затылок Тони, легонько взъерошил его волосы — и вдруг застыл, глядя с каким-то суеверным ужасом. Тони тоже на всякий случай оглядел себя. Вроде бы он не ел и не пил тут ничего, но кто их, волшебников, знает, понюхаешь какую-нибудь травку, да и превратишься в карлика. А то и в гусыню!

Пока что никаких перемен Тони не обнаружил и решил, что хорошего помаленьку. Бочком соскользнул с качелей, внимательно наблюдая, не станут ли его задерживать. Не стали.

— Приятно было познакомиться, сэр, — снова вернувшись к твёрдо вколоченным урокам вежливости, сказал Тони. — Прощайте.

Он повернулся и побежал прочь, не дожидаясь ответа. Но всё же услышал тихое «До скорой встречи, Тони Старк», сказанное парнем с такой тоской, что защемило сердце. Тони споткнулся, но не оглянулся — почему-то было чувство, что нельзя. Или это тоже из какой-то сказки? Он бросился бежать ещё быстрее, на ходу вытер лицо рукавом и… Кажется, куда-то свалился. Наверное, ударился головой.

А затем проснулся в своей постели. За окном было раннее утро, до истошного крика «время пить чай!» оставалось ещё несколько часов, и за это время Тони был намерен отыскать кузена Гарри и объяснить ему, что ньюйоркцев следует уважать, каким бы смешным тебе не казался их выговор.


End file.
